what fans wish to the bitter end
by Kazehane-Rhapsody
Summary: this is my first medabots fic, so please bear with me! Rinami falls through a portal to get to the medabots world, where she robattles with the medabot from her imagination. r&r plz! might be rated for swears and I know the title is sucky...
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, Medabots fans! My name is ExplodyThing, and this is my first time writing a Medabots fanfic, so please bear with me. And I will be using some Japanese vocab.

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots. End of story.

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

"READY MEDABOTS?! ROOOOOBATTLE!!" said the ossan(middle-age guy) with the red bow tie in the TV. Rinami laughed at the way Mr. Referee looked so intense when he said that. She switched off the TV to go to bed, since she was watching _Medabots_ at 2 am while her parents were sleeping. Going back to her room, she pulled the covers over herself. 10 minutes past, and suddenly a white light seemed to swallow her up...

MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!

About one hour later, Rinami woke up. She looked around. Ok, this was _definitely_ not her room. She was lying on grass, and a river was right in front of her. And she was magically in her clothes; turquoise shirt, light blue fingerless gloves, green shorts and waait..., who was that talking to her? She turned around. She saw a girl right behind her. Brown hair, turquoise-ish eyes, and brown glasses...

"...Did you hear me? LET'S ROBATTLE!! Transport, Peppercat!" Whoa, whoa slow down! _Peppercat, robattle...?_ Rinami thought. _Then I must be in the Medabots world...cool!!_

"What're you waiting for?! Come on!" Samantha said(_she is, right?_Rinami thought to herself) Rinami glanced at her left wrist. A watch was on it. Wait, correction, a medawatch!! _Here goes nothing..._Rinami thought.

"Transport, medabot!" Rinami shouted, pressing on the"transport" button. Which Medabot appeared was of no surprise. The medabot looked very similar to the suits of armor that are used for decoration, with the visor up, except there were two horns like those on a stag beetle on top of the head. Also, two hilts were seen sticking out of its shoulder blades. It matched the description of Cru, Rinami's imaginary Medabot.(A/N: I completely understand that Cru has an unusual combo of body and medal, but it works!)

_**Stats**_

**Cru(KWG-20841)**

**Special Attack: Invisibility/Agility  
**

**Type: Kuwagata(stag beetle)**

**Medal type: Kabuto(Hercules beetle)  
**

**Medafighter: Rinami  
**

Rinami instantly put the medal into the back hatch, and the blue optics flickered on. The Medabot turned to her.

"Well? Let's do it!" said the medabot. Suddenly Rinami pounced on him.

"YAY, CRU! IT'S YOU ISN'T IT, IN METAL AND OIL!!(A/N: That's something Cru and I thought of, since you can't say "flesh and blood" for a medabot... )" Rinami shouted hugging him. If he was human, Cru would have died by now.

"Yeah, it's me... LET GO OF ME! THE SCREWS ARE WATCHING US!" Cru yelled, an angry mark appearing on his head, while pointing a metal finger at the Screws, where they were all, including Peppercat, were watching with a gargantuan sweatdrop.

"Oh, right..." Rinami let go of the silver medabot.

"Then it is agreed!" Mr. Referee's voice coming out of nowhere, until the Medafighters and medabots saw him dropping toward them at full speed. They scattered to let Mr. Referee fall right on his face. He got up as if nothing had happened.

"I officially call this match a submission robattle. The first..."

"We know the rules." Rinami and Sam said impatiently.

"Um alright...Medabots, robattle!" Peppercat charged, a gathering of electricity in her hand. Cru agilely dodged it, back-flipping as he did so.

"Cru, invisibility!" Rinami shouted into her medawatch.

"Got ya right on it!" Suddenly Cru disappeared. But the attacks kept coming, some gunshots, some sword attacks, until Peppercat went limp as her queen medal ejected out of her back.

"function ceased! And the winner isss...umm, who are you?" Mr. Referee said as Rinami and Cru fell down anime style.

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

So, how was it? I know it's short, but I love getting reviews, so please R+R! If you review to flame me, s_Cru _you. And until I get at least one review I will not continue. That is my rule.


	2. Medabot obsessions!

Helloz, I am back!! On to the fic because I have nothing to say...

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

"Well, where do we go next?" Cru asked his partner (since, like Metabee, he didn't like to address Rinami as "Master", well in this case, "Mistress").

"Welllll, we can't go to Erica's house...if she finds out which time I came from, I'll be on headline news!" Rinami said.

"Ya, headline news of a school paper. As the Shamus guy said, it's best worth in the toilet."(A/N: I didn't put this in to offend Erica's school newspaper articles.)Cru said, his optics showing he was smiling.

"You've got a point...but I'd rather not risk it...how 'bout Ikki's?" Rinami asked.

"Maybe, but one question: why?" Cru asked back.

"One robattle strategy: Put the enemy's weakness to use. In this case, use Mrs. Tenryo's habit of inviting strangers into the house." Rinami said proudly, holding up one finger.

"But..finding a house to stay in doesn't have to do with robattling..." Cru said, a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head.

"Well..." Rinami started heatedly, "Oh, wait, we're here." She said, standing before an ordinary house, and rang the doorbell.

MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!MR!

Mrs. Tenryo opened the door. There stood a girl about her son's age, and...a suit of armor?

" Excuse me miss. I am from far away, and need a place to stay." The girl said politely. Mrs. Tenryo smiled. She always loved guests.

10 minutes later...

"We're home!" said two voices, one of a boy's, another metallic. Rinami looked up from

her cookies. Ah, it must be Ikki and Metabee. The source of the two voices entered the living/dining room. One person was a boy, wearing a red shirt and blue pants. The other was his medabot, an old KBT type. And...they both fell down anime style(like in "Meet Your Meda-maker", when they find Dr. Aki in their house)

"Moom," Ikki groaned, "I told you about not letting strangers in the house!"

"But Ikki, she's a traveler, she needs a place to rest." His mother said, smiling.

"Thanks for letting me live in your house. My name's Rinami." Rinami said, getting up from the chair. "Oh, and tell your medabot to stop staring at the suit of armor." She added, eying Metabee.

"My name's Ikki...wait, what do you mean you're going to _live_ here?"

"Only for a while, until I can get back." Rinami replied. Just then they heard a tiny "Boo" than a yell. They both turned around to see Metabee on his butt while the "suit of armor" was practically torn apart laughing at him. The visor went up to show two true blue optics in upside-down u's (A/N: I don't think I've explained that much about Cru's optics. They're the same type as Metabee, those ones that look at you from the dark). Rinami laughed with her Medabot.

"Cru, you shouldn't have done that!"

"Ya, but I couldn't help it!" And they started laughing again.

"Okay, I'll go put my stuff away." Rinami said, picking up a suitcase that came out of nowhere, and went to the guest room, and Ikki went to his room to do some homework, and so on until the KWG and KBT were left alone. They both looked at where their partner went, and then to each other, with a sweat drop.

"Did..they just do that on purpose?"Metabee asked.

"Knowing Rinami, that's what she had in mind." Cru said. More awkward silence because I have writer's block, then Cru held up a watermelon that just happened to be on the counter in the kitchen.

"I FOUND A WATERMELON!"

"GIVE IT TO ME! IT'S MINE!"

"Oh, really? Come and get it!" Cru said, running as fast as he can from the can't-resist-watermelon-crazed Metabee.

**Meanwhile...**

Rinami and Ikki looked up. They both heard thumping, yelling, and something about watermelons in the living room. They both went to see what was happening. Waiting for them was a BIG mess, and in the middle of it was Metabee, chasing a floating(?) laughing watermelon. At first, all they could do was gape, and then start to laugh. Metabee stopped chasing the UFW(Unidentified Floating Watermelon), and Cru appeared, holding the watermelon. Just then, they saw what they did while "having fun".

"Uh oh..."

-the little hexagon spinning transition thing-

Rinami, Ikki, Metabee, and Cru decided that instead of saying that Cru was playing watermelon keep-away with Metabee, cleaning up and pretending that nothing happened was a better idea. Which was why they ended up holding big black garbage bags, throwing away debris, and fixing everything, while the two medabots quarreled that it was each other's fault, so the medafighters were doing almost all the work.

"Hey Metabee! Help us out, will ya?" Ikki asked heatedly, but the medabots were too busy to even hear Ikki. Rinami's theory was that real stag and Hercules beetles always have the image of fighting for food, and battling for it, so it was the same for Cru and Metabee. So Rinami thought of a plan. She brought out a watermelon from the fridge, and showed it to Metabee...

**15 minutes later...**

"That was a genius!" Ikki said. Rinami had bribed Metabee with the watermelon to make him do the work; the faster he does it, the faster he gets it. Metabee was in such a frenzy to get it, he got the whole cleaning done in 10 minutes flat (Cru timed him with his inner clock)Suddenly, Ikki had a question.

"Hey, isn't Cru an extremely antique medabot?"

"What? Not that much..." Rinami said, looking at her medabot.

"But he's a KNT(knight)..."(A/N: In my story dimension, I consider KNI types to have gone out about 50 years ago.)

"I'M **NOT** A KNI TYPE!!"Cru yelled, jumping out of the sofa. Ikki looked at him strangely. He had a worst temper than Metabee!

"Um, let's just say no one's guessed that he's a KWG on the first try..." Rinami said, while giving Cru a big punch to the head.

"He's also a bit touchy, but I think that's because of his medal; it's a beetle-type, Hercules to be exact." Rinami hypothesized.

"But then that means he has a watermelon obsession..."Ikki started, slightly confused

"Nah, Cru doesn't have a watermelon obsession," Rinami answered. "But he _does_ have..."

"Ikki, Rinami, I'm home!" Mrs. Tenryo called(she was out shopping), "I bought mangoes!"

"Wait, did she say mangoes? DID SHE SAY MANGOES?!" Cru asked going at full speed to Mrs. Tenryo, or more likely, her grocery bag.

"...a mango obsession." Rinami finished with a sweat drop.

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

You know the rules! r&r!

Cru: you just broke your policy!

ET: ...Cru! Feeetch!-throws a mango far away.- -Cru chases it while shouting gibberish about mangoes-

ET: Anywho, please review!PLEASE!!


	3. The Mysterious Medabot and School Days

YAY I HAS GOT TWO REVIEWS!! AND NO FLAMES!! Ahem, um, anyway, here's the third chappie. Sorry I couldn't update fast enough...

**--flashback--**

-Cru and I are doing chores. Suddenly, Cru knocks over a random base that unfortunately ended its life shattered on the floor-

Mom: -rushes in- -gasp- MY BASE! No computer for you for three days -goes off storming-

Me: -is standing stunned for a second- What?! CRU, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!

Cru: -sitting on the table cross-legged- No computer for you . Ain't no matter to me.

Me:-shrugs- Fine, no chapter 3, and you don't get to robattle.

Cru: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT?!

Me: YOU HEARD ME! NO COMPTER, NO CHAPTER 3!! -the two start fighting and make a lot of noise-

Mom: -darts in again- RINAMI!!STOP MAKING THAT NOISE! NO COMPUTER FOR _1 WEEK_!!-yet again goes away angrily-

Me/Cru: WHAT?! Rrrg... -points to the opposite person/robot- IT'S YOUR FAULT!!

**--flashback ends--**

Cru: WTF?! That's not what happened!!

Me:-slaps him with the white-and-red fan thingie that appear in manga- SILENCE!!

I do not own Medabots. But I do own Cru and Rinami.

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

**-morning-**

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOO! IKKI, WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BLOB!!" Rinami shouted, running across the hall and banging open the door to Ikki's room, and throwing a well-aimed origami ninja-star at his head. She ran out of the room as suddenly as she had come in. Ikki held his head as Rinami ran out. It hurt because of a giant headache caused of Rinami's shouting, and the pain of the paper weapon. Wonderful, his very own hyper alarm clock. He sleepily got up to get ready for school. He slowly came into the dining room, and found Rinami already dressed up...and a backpack?!

"Rinami...where are you going with that?" Ikki hesitantly asked Rinami.

"To school...Where else? I can't slack off on my education, Ikki. You should know that." Rinami said pointedly, going out the door.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Ikki yelled, racing out the door.

**-at recess break-**

"So, how's school so far?" Ikki asked, leaning on a desk.

"Decent," Rinami said,"It's better than almost any other school I've gone so far..."

"Not so. You admitted it yourself." a disembodied voice said. Ikki jumped. Rinami got out one of her Post-It ninja-stars and aimed and threw it right next to her. It gave off a metal _cling_ and a metallic "Ow" as Cru revealed his upper half of his body, making him look like a ghost, with his bottom half invisible. He glanced at Ikki in amusement as he ran away screaming while Rinami and Metabee(who happened to be there) were laughing their butts off.

**-after school-**

Rinami sighed and stretched. Finally, school was over! She started walking toward the direction of the Tenryo's house.

_**Meanwhile, in an alley...**_

"No! Stop it! You won already!" A kid cried, as he watched his Nin-Ninja, already function ceased, get destroyed. His opponent smirked, and shouted, "Poison strike, Rattler!"

**Stats**

Rattler(**RTS**-687243)

**Body: **Rattlesnake

**Medal:** Snake

**Specialty**:Poison Strike

**Medafighter:** Nick

The rattlesnake medabot slowly raised one of it's snake-like arms, and aimed it at the ninja-type medabot.

"St-stop it!Please..." The losing kid whimpered. Suddenly, there was a flash of russet red, and Rattler was caught off guard, as he got cut with a sword.

"Rattler, right arm 100 damage." The might-not-be-winning kid's medawatch beeped. He looked up. There was a fox-type medabot standing in front of Rattler, with one of its built-in swords poised at the rattlesnake type's head-part.

**Stats**

Vixen(FOX-239893)

**Body: **Fox

**Medal: **Stag beetle

**Specialty: **Stealth/Speed/High-jump/Sword

**Medafighter: **??

She was brown-red all over, except her stomach and the tips of her "ears", which were white, and there was that turquoise "bow" on the back of her head, with a metal rod between the loops, where a real, satin, turquoise ribbon was tied in a double knot. Her yellow optics burned of pity and anger.

"Enough is enough," Vixen announced with a clear and strong voice, "Unless you're blind, you can see that medabot has function ceased."She pointed to the almost damaged-beyond-repair Nin-Ninja, now carried by his medafighter. After she saw that medabot and medafighter had gone away to a safe distance, the fox-type gave one last glare to Nick, and sped away...

Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?

Cliff-hanger of DOOM!! Wow, this was a pretty long chapter. Who is this mysterious medabot?! You'll find out soon!! So please, R&R!! X3


End file.
